broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
CM-ForceFics: Legend Of the Seven Scarves
Legend There was a time when evil ruled a distant land. This was a tropical planet, where everybody sang, danced and had a good time every year. But one day, a cloaked figure with a strange staff delcared this planet be his. "This land is now mine, you all hear? You shall obey me!" He roared. The inhabitants refused to hand it over, and this made the man very angry. "Fine. I sentence this world to eternal sands! May your oceans be pitiful oasises! Your hills, now sand dunes! And your entire planet... A DESERT!" And with the swing of his staff, the oceans became small oasises. Sand dunes began to form. and the ground turned to nothing but sand. The sun became intense as well, so the inhabitants fled. Nobody knows where they are now, nor if they are still alive. In a hidden area, deep below the earth, a meeting room was filled with 7 village elders. "We are in need of a hero who can end this curse, or we may not survive!" The first said. "Indeed we are, brother. But we can we find such a hero?" Said the second. Suddenly, an angelic, female voice was heard from the shadows. "I know of a hero." it spoke. Out from the shadows stepped a hooded pony, with reddish orange hair. "He is a pony like me, but he was not originally a pony. He is a green fast hedgehog. He has the skill to collect the Seven Sacred Scarves and save your planet. The adventures he has been on prove him worthy." Quietly, the elders discussed and thought about what they just heard. Then the third elder spoke up. "If what you are saying is true, bring him to us. Bring us this hedgehog." "I shall." The pony started to leave. "Please, hurry. Our future depends on this hero you speak of!" The fourth elder said. And with that, the pony was gone. This hero mentioned is in Equestria, the pony populated planet. What is he doing now? Let's see... Chapter 1: That time already? At night, in a house in Ponyville, a green stallion was sleeping on the couch, with an open book on his face. This was Creeperman, but his friends often call him Shad. He was a super weapon desinged on a space station, and soon he learned he was made for good. That's why he's known as the Element of Justice. His cutie mark was a green C and a black M, signifying his logo. Slowly, he started to awaken. He took the book off his face and started to yawn. "Boy, is it that time already? Wow. This book must've been so good, that i fell asleep. Or i'm tired from all i did today. *yawn* Heh, probably a bit of both, i guess." He then heard the sound of his door being knocked on. This puzzled him. "Now who could that be at this time of night? Probably Citrus Blast afraid of the dark or something..." He started to walk to the door. And when he opened it, he was greeted by a hooded pony. "Hello." She softly said. "Ehh, hi." Creeperman replied. "What is it you want, at this time of night?" "Are you the green hero i have been seeking? I travelled from another planet to find you." She informed Creeperman. "Uhh, sorry. I'm already taken." He told her. "Oh no, i'm not here for that. I have been looking for you because a distant planet is in need of your heroicness. It's a long story." "Well, come on in and tell me. I think i might be able to help you out." He said to her. The hooded pony came through the doorway and Creeperman followed behind, closing the door. "Okay" He said. "Tell me from the beginning." "Okay, i shall." She replied. A few minutes later... Story not finished up to this part. Will be done soon.